


> Vriska: snoop

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Captchalogue prompt. Vriska snoops through Terezi's computer and finds her porn folder. Turns out her red obsession goes deeper than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Vriska: snoop

TEREZI: VR1SK4! G3T OFF MY COMPUT3R!   
VRISKA: M8ke me. ::::)   
TEREZI: YOU DONT W4NT M3 TO DO TH4T, VR1SK4, SO JUST M4K3 1T 34SY ON YOURS3LF 4ND G3T OFF R1GHT NOW.   
VRISKA: G8 off, huh? Interesting choice of words.  
VRISKA: Especially considering this folder I just found.  
VRISKA: Shall we see wh8's inside?   
TEREZI: PL34S3 DONT, VR1SK4  
TEREZI: 1TS 3MB4R4SS1NG >:[   
VRISKA: Well now I'm deeeeeeeefinitely going to look at it, now aren't I?  
VRISKA: Come on, you should know me 8etter than that 8y now. If you say it's em8arrassing, how am I meant to resist? :::;)   
TEREZI: VR1SK4  
TEREZI: PL34S3 DONT   
VRISKA: Oh come on, there can't 8e any harm in it.  
VRISKA: If it's really em8arrassing I just might let you see my own in repayment!  
VRISKA: 8ut for now, we're seeing what kind of kinky stuff Terezi Pyrope is into! >::::D   
TEREZI: 1T 1SNT 4NYTH1NG 1NT3R3ST1NG VR1SK4  
TEREZI: 1TS JUST BOR1NG  
TEREZI: BOR1NG 4ND NORMAL   
VRISKA: Yeah, I 8et.  
VRISKA: No more delaying! Clicky clicky!  
VRISKA: Wait.  
VRISKA: Okay, what the fuck is this?  
VRISKA: Is that an apple?  
VRISKA: And a straw8erry?  
VRISKA: And this is just a solid red square?  
VRISKA: I would count this p8cture of Kanaya as normal if n8t for the f8ct that I'm sure you only h8ve it for her red dress!  
VRISKA: What the 8ctual fuck is all this?  
VRISKA: Everyone alw8ys says you h8ve a red fetish 8ut I'd never thought it was l8eral!  
VRISKA: Th8s is too hil8rious! Hahahahahahahaha!  
VRISKA: H8ng on, I h8ve to tell someone. Anyone! XXXXD   
TEREZI: VR1SK4  
TEREZI: PL34S3 DONT   
VRISKA: No w8y I'm passing th8s up!   
TEREZI: 1 H4T3 YOU  
TEREZI: 1 HOP3 YOUR3 H4PPY W1TH TH4T KNOWL3DG3   
VRISKA: Yup!

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN.  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] changed their trollhandle to CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG].  
CAG: Everyone h8s to see th8s!!!!!!!!  
GAG: This is too pr8celess! XXXXD  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAA] has made file TEREZI_H8S_HIL8RIOUS_PORN.tzip available on memo.  
FUTURE grimAuxilatrix [FGA] 0:12 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FGA: I Have A Variety Of Comments To Make On This But The Primary One Is That That Appears To Be A Photo Of Me  
FGA: Either This Is Because She Finds Me Attractive Or Because She Admires My Red Dress  
FGA: I Do Not Know Which I Would Prefer  
FGA: I Would Also Like To Know Why You Have Access To Terezis Private Imaging Folders  
CAG: She l8 me see it w8llingly, d8n't worry!  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator [FGC] 3:14 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FGC: L13S 4ND F1LTHY SL4ND3R  
FGC: SH3 R3FUS3D TO G3T OFF MY COMPUT3R 3V3N THOUGH 1 4SK3D H3R POL1T3LY  
CAG: Oh my g8d go aw8y.  
CAG banned FGC from memo.  
FUTURE apocalypseArisen [FAA] 0:17 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FAA: its n0t p0lite t0 sn00p ar0und in 0ther pe0ples files with0ut permissi0n  
FAA: im n0t 0k with it  
CAG: I really don't c8re.  
CAG: Either 8njoy the hilar8y or leave.  
FAA: im g0ing  
FAA: just wanted t0 make that kn0wn  
FAA left memo.  
FUTURE arsenicCatnip [FAC] 1:57 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FAC: :33 < *ac thinks its kind of cute!*  
FAC: :33 < *she also thinks that since cg is blind maybe things are difurrent fur her!*  
FAC: :33 < *and maybe vwhiskers should stop teasing her!*  
FUTURE cuttlefishCuller [FCC] 0:02 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FCC: I know right?  
FCC: You're M---EAN, Vriska!  
CAG: I d8n't caaaaaaaare what you think, stup8d!  
CAG: This is here to laugh at, so if you're n8 go8ng to do th8 then g8 out!  
CAG banned FAC from memo.  
CAG banned FCC from memo.  
FUTURE centaursTesticle [FCT] 1:53 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Not you. Go aw8y.  
CAG banned FCT from memo.  
PAST carcinoGeneticist [PCG] 0:34 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
PCG: HEY FUCKASS WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE TEREZI ALONE  
PCG: UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO START REVEALING YOUR OWN SECRETS, HMM?  
PCG: YOU HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF TO LET SPILL.  
PCG: LIKE HABITS. HABITS BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC.  
CAG: Oh my fuck8ng g8d g8 the h8ll out!!!!!!!!  
CAG banned PCG from memo.  
PAST twinArmageddons [PTA] 0:18 HOURS AGO responded to memo.  
PTA: 2o  
PTA: red, huh  
PTA: don't 2uppo2e 2he'2 got a blue folder two go along wiith iit  
CAG: Nope. No 8lue folder, j8st all th8s r8d.  
CAG: This memo w8s a b8d id8a.  
CAG: I'm sh8ting it d8wn.  
FUTURE caligulasAquarium [FCA] 10:25 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FCA: wwhy do i nevver find out about this stuff until its too late  
CAG: Y8ah defin8ly t8me to sh8 it down.  
CAG closed memo.

TEREZI: W3LL, GL4D TO S33 TH4T D1DNT GO 4S B4DLY 4S 1D F34R3D  
TEREZI: ST1LL H4T3 YOU THOUGH   
VRISKA: Y8ah y8ah whateeeeeeeever.  
VRISKA: I'm leav8ng. Got too work8d up th8re.  
VRISKA: 8ut if you want, may8e I c8uld s8nd you some more norm8l im8ges!   
TEREZI: NO TH4NKS   
VRISKA: Tough, I ins8st! Hahahahahahahaha!  
VRISKA: See you l8r, Pyrope!

  



End file.
